Aerrow and Piper in Duty and stopping Evil
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must stop Cyclonis who is determined to be the master of everything and Aerrow and Piper are helping each other with their duty of being the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos. AxP at the end.


Aerrow and Piper in Duty and Stopping Evil

set 3 hours after Cyclonia Rising Part 2

Piper was feeling tired and Aerrow picked her up.

"Aerrow you don't need to carry me I'm feeling much better than i have in weeks." giggled Piper.

"Yeah but you have had the hardest time lately and I haven't been much help." replied Aerrow with concern.

"You know Aerrow we have united the Atmos like we did during that race months ago." smiled Piper.

"I remember." smiled Aerrow.

Flashback

"WHAT?! YOU!" yelled Dark Ace.

"Next time you try to finish off a Storm Hawk might want to try something different from a storm." called Aerrow.

then something flew up!

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" yelled Dark Ace.

"I'd say it's the calvery." smiled Aerrow.

"Hi!" smiled Piper and soon all the Sky Knights blasted the Talons as Aerrow and Radarr did a thumbs-up to Piper who returned them with a smile and a cheer.

Present

"Thanks for that help that day." smiled Aerrow.

"I do my best." smiled Piper. "And like you said we're all the best of the best. Good move destroying that amulet."

"Like I say it's the rider not the ride something Finn won't understand." said Aerrow and Piper had to smile.

soon Aerrow put Piper on her bed.

"You were right to use the Binding Piper i just couldn't stand the idea of whatever happened happen to you for a second time." explained Aerrow.

"Cyclonis got into my head saying it's call the Binding and said it would turn me evil." admitted Piper.

Aerrow looked at her in shock.

"That evil witch she knows nothing about you." replied Aerrow.

"You're right Aerrow i thought Cyclonis was my friend when i first met her but now i see they're never was any good in Cyclonis." noted Piper. "And said I admired her."

"She doesn't know what she is talking about." replied Aerrow.

"True she doesn't." replied Piper. "And Aerrow thanks for the save."

"My pleasure you get some rest I'll call you if we need you." said Aerrow as he left her room.

soon Cyclonis came with an army of Far Side Humans.

"Let's the evil Storm Hawks used your crystal tech to try and capture them." called Cyclonis.

"We're evil?!" yelled Finn angrily. "We're the heroes and the best."

"They won't lsietn Finn give the people time and then they will learn Cyclonis is the evil one." said Aerrow.

"Wow Aerrow that is clever thinking." said Piper who had just woke up for a drink.

"Fame is bad and not everyone respected us on our side so the same could be said about some on the Far Side." explained Aerrow. "Everyone to battle and that includes Piper if you want to come!"

"Oh i do just to make my "Best Friend Forever" learn not to get into my head." noted Piper.

"I see." replied Aerrow soon all Storm Hawks got ready to battle Cyclonis' new army!

"What do you think Cyclonis wants?" asked Junko.

"Any idea Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"Well I guess she wants a powerful crystal to prove she is the "Master of Everything"." suggested Piper and Aerrow nodded.

soon The Storm Hawks started battling the army but Piper saw something...

"There is a crystal in their necks!" she cried. "Don't hurt them they don't know they're doing."

"I agree but we need to find a way to stop this scheme!" called Aerrow.

"I can help kid." said a voice.

"Arygen." smiled Aerrow.

"Long time no see." said Finn. "More strange training?"

"No just bringing help." replied Arygen showing Starling, Dove and Lynn.

"Thanks." smiled Piper.

"There is something i think you and Aerrow aren't telling us." said Starling.

"Should we?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah me and Aerrow found out we're along with Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos." replied Piper.

"I knew the Storm Hawks were special but this wow." gasped Lynn as she tried to save some of the people by removing the crystals from the people but it wouldn't move and the people still attacked! "Ideas anyone?"

"Radarr's fur." replied Finn and Stork.

Radarr sighed.

"Are you sure?" asked Dove.

"Trust us." said Finn.

"Ok me and Piper will distract Cyclonis." said Aerrow then he and Piper flew up and battled Cyclonis in the sky!

"THIS IS MY WORLD AND YOU DON'T BELONG IN IT!" yelled Cyclonis as she tried to blast both Aerrow and Piper.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper and Aerrow as they blasted Cyclonis to the ground.

"I AM THROUGH WITH YOU CYCLONIS THROUGH!" yelled Piper then Aerrow grabbed her.

"Piper calm down we will place Cyclonis in the very thing she placed many of our Sky Knight friends it'll be the best." suggested Aerrow. "Also Piper i have feelings for you."

soon all the people of the Far Side were free from Cyclonis' control then Aerrow and Piper made Cyclonis get stuck in the crystal prison.

"Thanks for your help Aerrow and I have feelings for you too." said Piper hugging Aerrow.

later all the allies flew by to the normal side of Atmos...

"I hope the crystal prison will keep Cyclonis locked up long enough for you and me to date Aerrow." said Piper in a worried sort of way.

"Me too but let's enjoy the night looking at the stars." smiled Aerrow and they hugged each other closely.

"Aerrow, Piper your squadron is now a proper squadron the Sky Knight Council were wrong to doubt you." said Starling who had arrived and found the two new lovers staring at the sky. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks." smiled Aerrow and Piper then they kissed with Starling showing a big smile.

"Well done my friends." she whispered.

The End


End file.
